


[星战]真正的飙车少年

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 标题:[星战]真正的飙车少年作者:溜达（Люда）分级:G简介:帕尔帕廷议长猝不及防地在科洛桑被绑架了。一场仓促的飞车营救就此展开......





	[星战]真正的飙车少年

正文

1  
"师傅，我非常相信其他长老大师得到的线索是错的。"

安纳金用两根手指夹着通讯器，正用他难得的谨慎操控一艘笨重的货船穿过科洛桑废弃的工厂区中微不足道的一片浓烟。

"我对你提出的可能性保持尊重，安纳金，"欧比旺在另一端答道，"但鉴于你的见解和长老会的主要成员得出的不太一致，我们无法为你被看作荒谬的大胆冒险提供更多援助一一解决这桩绑架案的主要力量都忙于在眼下线索指向的科洛桑地下世界四处搜寻。"

安纳金满不在乎的声音透过通讯器，在绝地圣殿里，欧比旺所在的房间的墙壁间，伴随着电磁的微弱干扰声到处飘荡。

"他们不信任我也不是一日两日了，师傅，"安纳金丝毫不掩饰自己的抱怨，"像议长被绑架这种大事，他们根本不会听取我的意见。"

"安纳金......"欧比旺欲言又止。他不得不承认安纳金说的是事实，但在这种紧要关头对此发表任何意见都是不明智的。

于是欧比旺只是叹了口气，并不巧妙地拐走了话题:"你那里情况怎么样？有任何异常的迹象吗？"

"在臭名昭著的工厂区没有什么正常的迹象，师傅。这里，那里，几乎每一个锈迹斑斑的仓库大门后"一一欧比旺几乎能想象出安纳金放开操纵杆来回指点的手一一"毫不夸张地说，都隐藏着无人过问的，最邪恶的不知什么勾当。"

欧比旺揉了揉紧皱的眉心，指尖冰冷的温度让他一阵激灵。"很遗憾我们无力面面俱到，安纳金。集中......"

安纳金打断了欧比旺还未出口的话。"集中精力办最紧迫的事，我知道。比起一打捉不尽的犯罪头子，我更担心的是议长的安危。"

"你知道就好。"欧比旺扫了一眼旁边的数据屏，显然梅斯温杜指挥的搜寻队在地下世界这片犯罪的温床上破开一个个肮脏的小酒馆的秘密房门，和派整队士兵扫荡阴暗的小巷后，也毫无猎获。

有时最深切的黑暗就堂而皇之地暴露在看似最光明的地表上，而你却对此无能为力。

通讯器中一阵嘶嘶拉拉的激动声调拉回了欧比旺的神思。

"我好像看到了什么，"安纳金压着嗓子，短而急促地说，"那边，在那座建到一半儿的工程高塔里......是议长！没错，我绝对确定我没看错！"

欧比旺一下子来了精神:"安纳金，稳住，待在原地别动，不要打草惊蛇。我立即派人过......"

他的话再一次被安纳金不留情面地打断了。"不行，他们要处决议长！我现在必须得......咔滋"

先是一阵爆炸似的震耳欲聋的声音和仿佛是火花四溅的干扰声，接着通讯器里就变得静默无声。

"安纳金，安纳金！"得不到回应，欧比旺暗骂一声， 丢下已然失去了其效用的通讯器，起身向隔壁房间的其他大师走去。在按下开门按钮后，他还是禁不住交叉十指，希望安纳金这一次冒进的举动最好也能像往常一样不可思议地化险为夷。

 

2   
实不相瞒，从被绑架到现在，帕尔帕廷思考的一直都是"要不要使用原力"。

这场绑架来的实在是太突然。帕尔帕廷甚至可以问心无愧地拍着胸脯向死去的达马斯克老师发誓，这场绑架真的不是他自己安排的，不是他徒弟忠心耿耿地为他安排的，也不是他已知的唯他命令是从的什么人故意而为之的。真的就是单纯的一次，马失前蹄一般的，偶然遭绑。这点简直不能再明确一一这帮劫匪，不，现在应当称之为"无耻的暴徒"一一竟然粗野地扯坏了他最华丽的一件纳布长袍！

不管他们此举是有心还是无意，都不可原谅。帕尔帕廷忿忿地想，纳布时尚神圣不容侵犯。

更令帕尔帕廷气愤的是，这帮劫匪似乎有眼无珠，认识不到银河共和国最高议长的丰富价值，无论是政治上的，还是生理上的。他们怎能在千辛万苦把最高议长劫掠到工厂区这个破地方之后，不加任何举动，没过多久就二话不说草率粗莽地打算处决他？

帕尔帕廷用原力感知过，他所在的这座高塔离他和泰拉纳斯尊主私会的那个仓库只有不很远的距离一一当然是相对于整个科洛桑来说。可惜泰拉纳斯尊主此刻应当安稳地在塞伦诺的大床上待命，帕尔帕廷没法使唤自己徒弟来白跑一趟。只能付诸原力来解决了，一点也不优雅，都怪愚蠢的劫匪们。

眼前的那家伙抬起了爆能枪，帕尔帕廷心中倒数: 3，2，1......

梆！

一艘货船从未竣工的墙体长驱直入，强硬地刮倒了几个歹徒。在爆能枪忙不迭的混乱开火当中，帕尔帕廷趁机滚到一边，连忙把原力险些的波动牢牢掩饰起来。那个贸然的救援者是不会在这枪林弹雨中注意到如此安静的一丝原力的。

究竟是谁差点坏了自己的好事？帕尔帕廷望去，在他瞥见那一抹蓝芒舞动的第一时间就下定了结论。天行者，莽撞男孩，天选之子，他未来的徒弟。

自然未来的事要另当别论，在这种情况下不关注当下是几乎不可能的。

帕尔帕廷有些仓促地站起，提了提沾了灰，晃荡着的长袍，跨过一地尸体:"安纳金，能在这里看到你真是太好了！可惜你的飞船状况看起来不是太好，更不幸的是对方人数众多，一定还会有人赶来，我们不能在这里干等。"说着，帕尔帕廷看向在混战中挨了数枪，还在冒烟的飞船。

"别担心，议长阁下，"安纳金乐呵呵地拍了拍货船，"她虽然破了些，但还是挺结实......喔唷。"货船外壳在安纳金拍下去之后呼地冒出火焰，安纳金吃了一惊，嗖一下跳开了。

"看来您说的没错，"安纳金望了望远处天空中迅速放大的几个小黑点，"我们确实不能干等着。不然，乐趣何在呢？"

安纳金向边上曾经属于歹徒的双座封闭式飞行艇的座舱做了个"请"的手势。

 

3  
追兵将近，但飞行艇的驾驶员可是九岁就参与了飞梭大赛的安纳金，他怎么会畏惧一场即兴竞速呢？

况且这种事安纳金可没少干。

亲切的引擎轰鸣声盖过了一切紧张情绪，飞行艇破空而出，轻盈地落到了追逐者的正前方一一然后开始闪避。看来对方是不将他们打下来不罢休了，安纳金和帕尔帕廷对视一眼，同时达成了一致。

虽说安纳金的驾驶技术毋须置疑，但在如此密集的火力网当中，还是有几束光束堪堪擦着飞行艇的顶部飞了过去，看的人脖颈一凉，后怕不已。

"真惊险啊，"帕尔帕廷大声感叹一句，话语勉强没有被隆隆声淹没，"还好我们有顶篷。"

只听一阵不祥的嘶嘶声，飞行艇轻微震动了几下，肯定是中了一弹或者不止三弹。因为他们的顶篷发出响亮的咔嚓声，随即就脱离艇身，向后直冲而去。安纳金迅速回头看了一眼正中后面一艘追赶着的飞船的顶篷，转头更大声地向帕尔帕廷喊道:"可惜现在顶篷没有了！"

帕尔帕廷想到纷飞的激光束，连忙把头伏的更低了。

 

4  
不得不承认这帮心狠手辣的歹徒驾驶水平比起以往的各色绑匪更胜一筹，安纳金在广阔的工厂区上下翻飞了良久，居然没有一艘飞船掉队，除了被砸坏的那艘。

帕尔帕廷还是忍不住思考，倘若安纳金没有突然闯入"相救"，在被一伙穷凶极恶的歹徒穷追不舍的情况下，是不是由帕尔帕廷以一己之力将这些飞船用原力全砸地上效率会更高，也更加安全。

事已至此，多想无益。帕尔帕廷仰起低垂许久的头，抽空观察前路。他们已经接近城区了，这是个值得窃喜的发现，到了城区，相对于工厂区那安全的可不是一星半点。

前提是他们能穿过......

"前方窄缝！"安纳金用尽全力压过呼啸的风声，提醒道。帕尔帕廷对安纳金即将做出的侧立闪避动作心知肚明，可是他们好像忽略了一件很重要的事情。

"牵引力场开关！开关，安纳金！"帕尔帕廷近乎声嘶力竭地大喊。

在整个飞行艇侧飞之前，要是没有任何牵引措施，作为乘客的他们就会从失去顶篷的飞行艇中双双飞出，然后以高速撞在前方两建筑物之间的缝隙中的一侧墙壁上。

安纳金紧握操纵杆，马上就要猛地往左侧拉去:"开...开关？什么东西......哦不，来不及了一一"

幽深如同侧放深渊的窄缝就在眼前，由不得一秒迟疑，安纳金拉下了操纵杆。

千钧一发之际，帕尔帕廷欠身越过安纳金，砰地拍下了一个隐蔽的红色小按钮。牵引力场启动，二人重重跌回座椅，在最后一刻免于遭受粉身碎骨的命运。

飞行艇顺利穿过了缝隙，安纳金还是心有余悸。"多多多...多谢议长阁下。"

帕尔帕廷对着空气温和一笑:"没关系。只是安纳金，下次超速驾驶之前，可一定要记得系安全带。安全的驾驶习惯可是能救人性命的。"

"谨记您的教诲，议长阁下。"安纳金破天荒露出了一副虚心受教的模样。

为人师表的最高议长欣慰地笑了。

 

5  
进入市区，距联邦区越近，安全系数就增多了一分。不止安纳金和帕尔帕廷知道这个道理，这帮歹徒显然也是一清二楚，他们开始狗急跳墙了。在老城区拥挤的空中航道四周，他们居然就这样肆意开火，流弹打在没有装护盾的大楼窗户上，立刻碎片四溅，安纳金不得不在一群惊慌失措的飞行艇当中夺路闪避。这么大的动静，倒是方便搜救队定位他们了，帕尔帕廷暗想。

"这帮暴徒，不把他们绳之以法我不罢休！"无辜民众恐惧不安的情绪在原力中升腾，安纳金愤恨又痛心。

"小心，安纳金！"帕尔帕廷的大叫横插入了原力感知。

有危险......？

"啊！"安纳金痛呼，刚掠过的流弹灼伤了他的胳臂，他抓握操纵杆的尝试失败了，飞行艇打着旋向一幢大楼撞去。不，议长还在艇上，他不能就这么不负责任地死去......

飞行艇摇晃几下，往下先是俯冲了几百米，接着往一条繁忙的空中隧道一拐，暂时消失不见了。这一手可谓是出其不意，如果追兵相互离的很近，他们一定会面面相觑，然后连忙穷追而去。可惜他们分散在各自的飞船上，所以他们没有面面相觑，只是慌忙追赶而已。

"议长阁下！"安纳金惊诧地盯着几乎趴在了自己腿上，刚刚漂亮地摆弄了一手操纵杆的帕尔帕廷。

"换到边上去，安纳金，你没法再驾驶了，让我来。"帕尔帕廷冷静地命令道。

万幸惊奇并没有完全停滞了安纳金的大脑。"是，议长阁下。"

见安纳金坐稳，帕尔帕廷一个急转弯，飞行艇从他们进来的隧道入口原路飙回。"想叫同伙从隧道另一端堵我们？没门！"帕尔帕廷在从其中一个同样从隧道口追进来的歹徒的飞船底下反向擦过时，愉悦地评论道。留下那艘一下子变得十分无措笨拙的飞船手忙脚乱地转弯，结果与繁忙的空中交通搅作一团。安纳金发誓自己一定不是幻听，绝对听到了帕尔帕廷快活的笑声。

最令人惊奇的不是议长能开飞行艇，而是议长似乎很认路，在如此繁杂的都市星球竟尚未迷失方向。在建筑密度极大的旧城区，帕尔帕廷故意绕路到了装卸码头，然后一次次冒险从下落的集装箱旁贴边呼啸而过。

迎面的凛风吹的安纳金几乎睁不开眼。在超速一倍多的情况下，议长是如何一一天哪，又一个集装箱一一如此危险地擦着集装箱的边缘，险避过到处都是的箱子一一原力在上，刚才差点被砸成肉酱一一飞过去的？议长简直就是在玩火！安纳金瞠目结舌，结果喝了一大口风，忙抱着受伤的胳膊缩回座位上。但这招的确在行，追赶的飞船已经在装卸码头折损了一多半。安纳金暗暗记住这个法子，打算下次走投无路时实践一下。

好在这样的疯狂集装箱躲避活动没再持续多久，飞行艇在一片循环利用工厂上空绝尘而去，直奔新城区高耸入云的建筑物而去。就快了，就快安然无恙了。

帕尔帕廷拉起操纵杆，飞行艇直直向高处冲去。"议长，小心！"安纳金呼叫着，在倾泻了追击者所有绝望和弹药的炮火中更紧地蜷成一团。

帕尔帕廷镇定地回望一眼:"坐稳了，安纳金。"

这似乎是什么大事不妙的预告，但安纳金无暇多想，因为他立即陷入了来势汹汹的眩晕当中。他一会觉得自己四脚朝天，又更正自己为大头朝下，可他的五脏六腑却意图往下方俯冲，而他整个身体又在往上方飘起。原来，帕尔帕廷为了躲避射击，竟在笔直上升的过程中螺旋式翻滚，从车流和建筑物空隙当中盘绕着避过。如果这不是在玩火，那恐怕没有什么行为能称得上是玩火了。

银河议会已经在视野范围之内，而他们的狂野行径为时未晚地引起了广泛注意，参议院保卫舰终于姗姗来迟，向追兵还击。安纳金松了一口气。

就在这时，一发弹片不偏不倚，轻飘飘地落在了右推进器边，接着被吸了进去。飞行艇发出咔哒咔哒的声音，滚滚黑烟包围了推进器，小艇在空中剧烈颤抖。帕尔帕廷望向急速逼近的议会圆厅，没有任何犹豫地切断了动力。安纳金大惊失色。帕尔帕廷安抚地一笑:"等十秒钟。"

对安纳金，这是多么漫长的十秒钟啊！

现在能看到广场上颤栗的旗子了一一帕尔帕廷几乎和旗面抖动频率一致地把右稳定器打到了最大，重启系统，然后把减速杆拉到极限。

右推进器恢复了，然而不够及时。他们是擦着地面降落的，途中带倒了一座不知哪个人类的塑像，在地面拖出一道尾迹。不过好歹，在撞上什么建筑之前，飞行艇稳稳地停下了。

 

6  
一群人朝落地的飞行艇蜂拥而来，跑在最前面的是欧比旺。

"安纳金，虽然你再次化险为夷，但是你还是要注意安全驾驶一一"欧比旺的话在看见驾驶座上的帕尔帕廷后戛然而止。

帕尔帕廷轻快地跨下飞行艇，顺手扶了一把脸色发青的安纳金。"肯诺比大师，安纳金胳膊受伤了，所以只好我来接手驾驶工作。他状况不太好，需要医疗照料。"

"可是...可是您怎么会......"欧比旺依旧沉浸在震惊的情绪中无法自拔。

"年轻时的一些经历使然罢了，不值一提。"帕尔帕廷风轻云淡地掸了掸长袍，便迎向了马斯•阿梅达和形形色色的官员们，前呼后拥地走远了。

欧比旺过了好半天才想起回头，就对上了掩口躬腰的安纳金。从欧比旺记事以来就从没见过安纳金这副模样，欧比旺虽然担心徒弟，但还是不住强忍笑容，上前关心道:"安纳金，这次旅途还愉快吧？你一向很喜欢飞行，相信这次尤其得你青睐。对了，要不要我扶你......"

"我没事，师傅，一切都挺好的。"安纳金立刻挺直腰板。不过，在安纳金开始向着来接他们的飞船缓慢挪动时，欧比旺还是听到安纳金嘟哝了一句:"安全驾驶的确是重中之重啊。"


End file.
